The Mask
The Mask is a comedy written by ShadowBionics. It was started in February 2006 and was completed in May of the same year. It is a spoof that revolves around the Toa Hagah and how they obtain the Kanohi Mask of Light. Summary The Brotherhood of Makuta is arguing amongst themselves on what to do with the Mask of Light after Kojol steals it (Teridax claims credit for doing it, however, much to Kojol's dismay). Spiriah suggests to bury the mask and Teridax agrees to it, doing the job himself. They then resume plotting against the Great Spirit, Mata Nui. Years pass and erosion frees the mask, carrying it out to sea. Teridax meanwhile recruits Sidorak's brother Kollerak, who introduces many big plans for the Brotherhood of Makuta. Teridax welcomes him in and reveals his dark intentions for Pana-Nui, as well as the rest of the Matoran Universe. Meanwhile, loser in lie Toa Norik and Iruini are doing their jobs as Toa when Iruini brings up going to the new club the Copa Gukko, one of which where Gaagki takes a part time job at. Norik refuses and decides not to go. Later that night, he finds the mask of light himself and takes it home with his pet Ussal Volkew. Tempted to put it on, he gives in and places it on his face. Because he isn't destined to wear it, it has a strange effect on him, turning him into a cartoonish wildman named Taka-Norik. Taka-Norik goes on a spree, righting the wrongs of Norik's life. In the spree, he busts 3 of Teridax's lackies on a plan to rob a bank on his orders, leaving them to take the fall and leaving him to take the money. He goes to the Copa Gukko in time to see Gaaki singing, where he takes a moment to romance her. However, his fun is interrupted and he has to leave. Sergeant Detective Ailles of the Pana-Nui police suspects Norik of bad deeds, resolving to keep an eye on him. Meanwhile, Teridax assigns the toa Hagah to verious spots, although they don't know he is trying to terminate them instead. Norik and Gaaki are paired up and Norik takes the oppotunity to romance her again, although he is unsure if he should go as himself or Taka-Norik. He talks to Dr. Arneu, who tells him more about the mask and tells him to go as both himself and his alterego. Later that night, Norik meets up with Gaaki, although Ailles and his incompitent partner Rollu are spying on them. Gaaki begins to fall for Norik, but no sooner does Norik use the Mask of Light to become Taka-Norik, thereby scaring her away and giving Ailles and Rollu the change to capture him. They confiscate most of his gear, but Taka-Norik makes it out with Norik's spear (become a scythe when using the Mask of Light) and evades the police with a Vegas show. Iruini catches up to Norik, revealing the other Hagah were captured by the Brotherhood. No sooner does Kollerak arrive, along with the fallen inhabitant of Artahka, Loku Nui (although he doesn't remember how to return back to the island). Upon torture, Norik reveals to him how to use the mask and Kollerak tries it on, having the same effects at Norik did. He then resolves to turn in Norik and Iruini, as Ailles believes them to be conspirators. Kollerak orders his new minions to search for the money Taka-Norik stole while destroying his home. His minions did those in the wrong order, but not before Volkew escaped. Gaaki finds them in jail, revealing what happened to everyone else, as well as revealing her feelings for Norik. Kollerak captures her, leaving Norik and Iruini to go off and rescue her with a captive Ailles. Kollerak has since done many things according to Teridax's plans, such as making a battle station in space and turning the Copa Gukko into his new imperial capitol. Norik invades the capitol, defeating Teridax's minions and rescuing the Turaga, who was taken prisoner by Teridax. Iruini unwillingly followed afterwards, finding the other Hagah and Roodaka. The other Hagah were turned into Rahaga by Roodaka's mutation spinners. Iruini, resisting Roodaka's efeminite charms, frees his friends and defeat her. The Copa Gukko then starts to collapse. After Norik stole back the mask, he put Kollerak's mind in the body of a Keelerak then defeated the Keelerak in Kolleralk's body. The Hagah escaped, but not before leaving damage behind. Teridax then punished Kojol by leaving him to die under the collapsing, lava-filled building that was the imperial capitol. The remaning members escape to Destral, which Teridax calls "Makuta Nui," as a joke. Norik gets rid of the mask, but not long before Roodaka comes to mutate him and Iruini as Rahaga. Volkew takes the mask and escapes Pana-Nui, making it outside of Metru Nui. Meanwhile, the newly mutated Rahaga discover Teridax's plans to kill off a species of Rahi said to reverse the effects of poison and mutations. Teridax leaves off the last spot of one in particular: Metru Nui. They decide to go there and find this Rahi for themselves. Legacy Read Comedy At this Link Ever since it was completed The Mask has since spawned six sequels (one not canon) and a spin-off. It also serves as a backbone for most of ShadowBionics' comedies. It was a moderate success, recieving some attention by readers, although not a whole lot. Looking back on it, ShadowBionics himself believes he could have re-written it to make it better. In fact, in the deleted 95th chapter of A Day in the life of Teridax?, ShadowBionics spoffs the first chapter of The Mask almost exactly as it appears, although he "updates" it to fit with the comedy, for example changing the name of the Makuta from numbers to their actual names. He also added more to it so that the chapter seemed longer. However, it was lost in the Great Dataclysm in 2009. He found it sort of fun yet embarassing to revisit his old project, surprised that he actually used to write like that. Cast Brotherhood of Makuta *Teridax *Gorast *Antroz *Chirox *Icarax *Spiriah *Kojol *Norenka *Atheron *Mutran *Krika *Zartross *Roodaka *Sidorak *Kollerak/ Taka-Kollerak *Count Drewku *Visorak *Loku Nui Toa *Norik/ Taka-Norik *Iruini *Gaaki *Bomonga *Kualus *Pouks Other *Volkew/Taka-Volkew *Turaga Maared *Sergeant Detective Allies *Officer Rollu *Various Matoran Trivia *ShadowBionics remade the first chapter of The Mask, despite being "retired." It is re-written using his newer versions of the original characters. In addition, it has more legnth to it and has more background information not covered in the original. It is called The Mask: Anniversary Edition. Category:Comedies